The new prophecy
by Flamestream
Summary: Echokit has been unusual since the day she was born.She was strong,clever and she likes to stay alone most of the times.Nothing explains of this kit's unusual behavior until a mysterious prophecy arrives.But what could it possibly mean?
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

Stormclan

Leader :Flamemoon-Beautiful flame-colored and

strong.(mate:Stormspeed kits:Paddypaw,Sycamoreleaf,Brookdapple)

Deputy :Stormspeed-Big solid black tom,big blue eyes.

Herb cat :Snowfur-Handsome snow-white tom,long and fast.

Learner,Pinepaw

Warrior :Goldenriver-Silky golden she-cat,silver around muzzle and ears,thick fur around

Neck like lion's mane.

Fighters :Eaglewing-White she-cat,brown flanks.

Aspclaw-Reddish-brown tom,dark brown eyes,long tail.

Learner,Heatherpaw

Swiftfur-Long-furred reddish-brown tom.

Learner,Paddypaw

Smokefrost-gray and brown tom,white paws.

Owlstorm-Sleek black tom,brown paws and tail.

Frosttail-Frost-white she-cat,long ginger tail.

Learner,Firpaw

Brindlecloud-Pale reddish-brown she-cat,white paws.

Littleheart-Small pale ginger she-cat.

Learners :Pinepaw-White she-cat,brown underbelly.

Heatherpaw-Glossy black she-cat,white chest and paws.

Paddypaw-sandy-colored she-cat,dark brown line from head to tail.

Firpaw-Black she-cat,very bright gree eyes.

Mothers :Brookdapple-Dappled ginger she-cat,blue eyes.

Flyingstream-Blue-gray she-cat,round yellow eyes.

Sycamoreleaf-Flame-colored she-cat,bright blue eyes,long black tail.

Elders :Lightstorm-Big dark gray tom,bright green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1:The birth of a motherless Echo

**The birth of a motherless echo**

**Sycamoreleaf staggered a little as she made her way through the camp to Snowfur's had been feeling dizzy for the last few seconds and her belly had hurt walked confidently into the herb cat's den."Snowfur"she called,before falling on her side.**

**Snowfur dragged the groaning Sycamoreleaf deeper into his den and brought out some herbs."Push,Sycamoreleaf.I know you can do kit is almost ,that's on.A healthy black is on,you don't wanna lose this on." encouraged licked the black kit as Pinepaw came rushing at him.**

**Pinepaw took the black kit from Snowfur and continued his work while Snowfur encouraged last,three more kits joined the black kit."Eat these." said Pinepaw nudging the herbs nearer to ate the herbs and made a face of body still hurts and her mind is starting to blacken.**

**Snowfur brought the kits over to her and said,"Name them first."**

**Sycamoreleaf pointed at the black kit , a misty-patterned gray-and-white kit, a bright ginger kit and a tortoiseshell kit with smoky eyes and whipered slowly,"Shadekit,Echokit,Rowankit,Leafkit." She breathed out for the last time and closed her eyes.  
"She's gone." whispered Pinepaw numbly. Snowfur put his tail comfortingly on Pinepaw's shoulder. She had never experienced death in any herb cat's jobs before and was frustrated to have lost a noble fighter. She and Snowfur brought the kits to the nursery and dragged Sycamoreleaf's body to the middle of the clearing. Most cats gasped and others let out wails of sorrow.**

**Smokefrost,Sycamoreleaf's mate let out a high-pitched wailing and rushed over to her body. He licked her face furiously in an attempt to wake her up but failed. Flamemoon stood numbly at Sycamoreleaf's head, staring at the dead body of her daughter.**

**Flamemoon nosed Sycamoreleaf's fur and walked into the nursery. "Where's Sycamoreleaf's kits?" she asked.**

**Brookdapple looked up as Flamemoon walked over to her. "Shadekit,Echokit,Rowankit and Leafkit." She said slowly as not to wake the other queens and kits.**

**Flamemoon looked at each of them carefully and her eyes stopped on Echokit. She was different. She wasn't mewling like the other kits and her eyes are already slightly open. She was calm as she drank the milk from Brookdapple. She was also differently beautiful and her ears perked up meekly when Flamemoon told Brookdapple that Sycamoreleaf's dead. She let out a little whine of sorrow and stopped drinking. **


	3. Chapter 3:The playfight

The play-fight

Echokit opened her eyes to a bright afternoon. Half of the kits in the nursery were awake and the rest were still soundly asleep. She yawned, stretched and blinked. Lakekit looked at her. It's been five moons since Echokit and her littermates shared mother with him and his sister and they still hadn't played anything.

_Echokit's littermates are fine to play with us, but why didn't she…? _thought Lakekit obviously feeling a deep longing to play with the beautiful she-kit. "Hey Echokit, wanna play-fight with me. I bet I'll win." challenged Lakekit.

"Ok" replied Echokit trying her first play-fight ever. She'd seen her littermates done it lots of time. It had to be easy. They walked out of the nursery so as not to disturb the other kits while they play.

"I'll be a Streamclan fighter invading Stormclan. How does _that_ sound like?" asked Lakekit.

Echokit nodded in agreement and said, "You start first. I'll defend."

They crouched and circled each other, eyes narrowed. Lakekit jumped, aiming for Echokit's back but Echokit rolled to the left causing Lakekit to fall on the jumped and landed on Lakekit's back. She clawed her opponent with sheathed claws and bit his scruff, making sure not to draw blood.

Lakekit rolled, squashing Echokit until she was forced to let go. He pinned her down proudly. He flexed his muscles in case Echokit let go.

Echokit kicked Lakekit's belly and upturned him. She never expected him to be such a capable fighter. _I need to be swift and small ._thought Echokit. They circled each other again and this time Echokit made the first move. She leaped, making sure to swerve a little to the left. She knew Lakekit usually rolled to the left and she was right. Her timing was perfect. She fell exactly on Lakekit's belly and clawed it. Lakekit tried using Echokit's technique by upturning her but by the time Lakekit gathered his strength at his hind paws, Echokit felt it and leaped off him, letting Lakekit kicked empty air. Lakekit turned himself over, searching for Echokit and by the time he turned to upright himself, Echokit jumped onto his back and held him down.

Lakekit tried to wriggle free, but failed as Echokit has put most of her strength on her hind paws and had held him tightly. The big-sized kit failed to do anything and retreated. Echokit held him for some moments before realizing that Lakekit had given up.

"You're a good fighter." said Lakekit, panting.

"Yeah, you're a hard one too." replied Echokit. They laughed and headed back towards the nursery, laughing along the way.

"She'll make a good fighter one day." commented Snowfur.

Flamemoon nodded in silent agreement, "I'll mentor her. How does that sound like. She has the spirit of her mother and the courage of her father."

"She may be even better than you are."

"Yeah, I gotta go now. It's been time." said Flamemoon as she walked out of the herb cat's den and head towards her own den in preparation of an important meeting.


End file.
